1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of writing pages to attach to previously existing calendar illustrations that allows the calendar to be recycled into a book.
2. Prior Art
Creative thinking, inductive reasoning and personal interactive hands-on-experience are highly sought after goals for educational activities at all age levels. Time and money have kept many educators, parents and childcare providers stuck with workbooks, basal readers and rote learning materials. They need a quick, easy, inexpensive way to help children improve their reading, writing and thinking skills. A "calendar writing page" allows them to create a beautiful book in minimal time using existing visuals from previously existing calendars.